1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical generation systems and, more specifically, to a system combining several discrete components whereby sunlight is the catalyst energy form used to create electricity which can be used to energize a structure, home, and/or building with the surplus electricity being fed into the municipal power grid. In addition said system can produce a quantity of potable water.
Said system comprises an array of solar cells which produce an amount of current. The solar cells have electrical connection means to a DC converter that converts the current into AC current and having electrical connection means to a bank of batteries. The plurality of batteries stores the DC current and having electrical connection means, supplies DC current to additional components within the system. The batteries are connected by electrical connection means to an electrolytic device. The electrolytic device consisting electrodes and an amount of liquid electrolyte, preferably water. The positive pole of the battery is connected to the cathode electrode and the negative pole is connected to the anode electrode which induces the electric current to pass through the liquid electrolyte, water. The current dissociates the water into its collectable gaseous component parts, oxygen and hydrogen. The oxygen is released into the atmospheric air but could be collected for some further process. A compressor having electrical connection means to the batteries and connection means to the electrolytic device collects the hydrogen gas. A storage tank having ingress connection means with the compressor stores the compressed hydrogen gas for use by additional components of the system. Said storage tank, further, has egress control means for supplying a regulated amount of hydrogen gas to a boiler. The boiler has electrical connection means to the batteries for energizing control devices, such as electronic firing, and thermal control devices. Further having ingress connection means with the hydrogen storage tank and steam egress connection means with a steam turbine. The steam turbine has electrical connection means to the batteries for energizing the necessary components of the turbine, as well as, ingress water connection means with the boiler which produces the steam which turns the turbine blades and said steam turbine has egress connection means with a water vapor storage tank wherein the steam, which was used to rotate the turbine blades, is collected through the condenser unit providing a source of potable water. The electrical output of the steam turbine can be used as an alternate or primary source of electricity for a structure and can additional feed any residual electrical output into the municipal power grid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other solar powered device designed for producing electricity. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,448 issued to Lasich on Aug. 19, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Cordy on Sep. 20, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,986. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,250 was issued to Ambadar et al. on Sep. 30, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 15, 1986 to Dalal as U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,865.